leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiddlesticks/@comment-31827536-20170625114458/@comment-26808509-20170917005830
It's not only his visuals that need an update. Honestly, his kit is incredibly outdated. His Q is a closed range single target point and click CC, his W is a single target channel drain, his E a bouncing point and click silence and his ult is a channel that is followed by a blink and this AoE DoT. Nothing but his ult is really unique and most of the kit is just clunky and lacks interesting mechanics or complexity. Don't get me wrong. I don't think that Fiddle and easy champs should turn into a wall of text with complicated kits, but Fiddle literally consits in point and clicks and to top all this, his spells are incredibly bad as standalone. The have to be chained together to be effective. It's just badly designed or wether old. And most of it doesn't even fit his lore or theme. His passive was clearly just for the sake of gameplay, he needs the movement speed to keep up with enemies after his channels. But running fast as a scarecrow.. idk. His Q does fit, but gameplay wise it's just bad. A spell that is a single target and point and click CC. It's not very interesting and feels simply bad. For the enemy because he couldn't do much about it and for Fiddle because it doesn't feel like you actually did something. It's balanced by a poor range amd a high cooldown and that's honestly just band aids to cover this poor design intsead of fixing the real problem this spell has. W is one of his unique parts. I'm not sure if it's even possible to change that spell because it carries such a big part of his identity, tho it doesn't really relate to his lore. But is really slows down his gameplay and makes him a stationary battle mage without the tools of keeping enemies at bay. His E is just another case of old and poor design. A point and click silence that bounces between eneimes. It's cooldown is too high to be poke relevant and it's damage is subpar if it doesn't bounce back at the main target. The waveclear is just meh and is only really usefull at camps like wolves, krugs and raptors. His ult is fine I guess. Problem is, Riot clearly created Fiddle from a design perspective, not gameplay. If you look at the kit as it is, it doesn't make much sense. What is Fiddle supposed to be? His Ult has features of some sort of AoE assassin. His Q is good for peel and lock down. His W makes him some sort of battle/sustain mage and his E is just a silence/poke tool. His kit does have some synergies and yet again it doesn't. They should really overthink what exactly they want Fiddle to be. His lore and design suggests an assassin who uses fears, so why not stick to this? Why not build a kit around his ultimate? It result in a way better kit than gambeling together multiple gimmicks because "they look scarecrow like".